naruto and the 4 HOLY Swords
by Xanther The Lazy Sorcerer
Summary: a naruto inuyasha crossover please read note i do not own any of the characters they belong the their resecptive owners. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the 4 HOLY Swords

In the beginning of time there was nothing. Just an empty void so the gods decided to bring life into it. They used their powers to shape the void as they saw fit. As a result of that, countless worlds were being born and it was ok watching how nature grew in each of these worlds. But after a while they got bored, so all of the gods put their power into creating one planet. On this planet nature thrived but the gods wanted more entertainment so they created life in the forms of small animals that eventually evolved into bigger animals. These eventually evolved into humans.

Cultures rose and fell but one stood out among the rest and that was the feudal era of Japan. This was important because the gods decided to create three objects to put into the world and see what the effect would be on people. Constant wars were waged over these items which happened to be three swords. The 1st sword was the Tetsusaiga the sword of the earth capable of slaying 100 people or demons with a single swipe of its mighty blade. The 2nd sword was called the Tenseiga the sword of the heavens capable of reviving a hundred people with one swing of its mighty blade. Finally the 3rd sword was called Sounga, the blade of hell. It was capable of opening the doors the nether world where all bad souls go after they die. The nether world also house demons.

After countless ages of being used, the swords somehow became sentient no one knows why, but they did. After that they only allowed certain people to wield them. Tetsusaiga would only allow people who wanted to protect someone very badly to wield it. The Tenseiga would only allow people who could forgive a person for whatever crime they inflicted upon the person no matter how bad it was. There were a few exceptions to this rule.

But Sounga could never be welded because it only allowed people with life similar to that if they were in hell basically, they would to have a horrible childhood from birth. Many years passed, and now demons and humans, a lot of them had inhabited the world. Both of these races wanted to get the legendary Shikon no Tama (jewel of four souls) for themselves. An evil demon named Naraku eventually got a hold of the jewel after killing the very people who had shards of it. Naraku took those shards and he made an impure wish on the jewel, a wish where demons grew incredibly powerful. The humans was thought to be wiped out after demons ruled parts of the world, but they somehow survived.

Humans kept advancing and soon later, found a way to seal the demons into things. They did this by using chakra but the humans figured out that if the demon had 4 tails or more, you would need a human baby to seal the demon into because their chakra coils are still small and able to contain this monstrous power. One day in Konohagure no Sato, the nine tailed demon lord Kyuubi attacked and killed a lot of the villagers. The Yondaime was able to seal the demon at the cost of his own life. This is where our story begins.

--

A/N: Well that▓s the start of my story. I kinda know what I want to do with this, but I would appreciate it if you could tell me what kind of crossovers you would want. Right now it is only a Naruto X Inuyasha crossover but I was thinking of adding a little bit of X-men or Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis into it. Tell me if you want that k. but if you want something else tell me also tell me any pairings you want and I will try to make them possible. Thanks. Oh and also this is my 1st story that's not a song fic so please review to help me write the story and tell me what I am doing wrong or right thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki was known throughout Konoha as the Demon brat. Everyone hated him and most shops refused to sell him items. But the ones that did either sold him broken equipment or they would charge him three times the original price that they would charge other people. But today was different. Today was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack and it was also Naruto▓s birthday. Today was the day the people celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi. Naruto was walking along the street trying to get to the Hokage's tower to see the Hokage (a.k.a. Oji-san) but on the way he accidentally bumped into a random chunin who was drunk. As Naruto started to apologize, the chunin recognized who he was and said,

"Hey look (Hic) it's the (Hic) Demon brat I▓ll (Hic) finish what the Yondaime started."

"P-please just l-l-leave me alone m-mister," replied a scared Naruto.

"No you killed the fourth and my brother now die demon!" Shouted a now angry chunin. Many of the villagers heard this and had the same thoughts as the chunin and they formed a mob with the intent on killing the demon.

"Kill the Demon!" a pink banshee, yelled while hitting poor Naruto over the head with a frying pan.

"This is for my brother," said a random civilian while hitting Naruto with a baseball bat at his ribs.

The beating went on for about another minute until a random Jounin said,

⌠ Enough! I▓m going to finish this right now!" screamed the Jounin then he proceeded to yell out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (grand fire ball) and launched the attack at Naruto. Naruto at this point was barley conscious but he did see the fire coming. All of a sudden something blocks the attack and a voice replies,

"What are you doing to this child?"

"This is no child. It's a demon," yelled a villager.

"I don't see any demons around here except for you," said the mystery figure, which then proceeded to slaughter all of the villagers trying to kill the boy. The figure looked very tall and had black spiky hair with bells on them, the person wore a black robe and had a cape with the number 11 on it. The man then walked over to Naruto and wondered,

"Are you ok?"

Naruto was shocked at first that someone was being nice to him but he got over that pretty fast and was about to reply but then fainted. At that moment the 3rd Hokage arrives and yells,

"What did you do and who are you!"

"I was just looking for a companion when I happen to see this boy here getting attacked. I was just merely stopping them and protecting the boy at the same time. As for my name, it▓s...■

--

A/N: Sorry I got to stop here because it's around 1 in the morning. But, I will try to have more chapters out this week. I am hoping to have around at least 4 chapters done this week. But tell me what you think about them. Oh! And anyone who can guess who the mystery person is tell me in a review and you get a cookie XD. Press the review button please and also I have a new pole open if you wanted to vote in it. 


	3. Chapter 3

age of the naruto characters

naruto: 7

hinata:7

kiba:7

sasuke:7

tenten:8

lee:8

neji:8

sakura:7

shino:7

choji:7

shikamaru:7

ino:7

**kenpatchi: i was told to tell you that piers3333 does not own**

**yachiru: ken-chan, ken-chan can i say it can i please**

**Kyuubi: bad yachiru (jumps in and smacks yachiru on the head with a rolling pin)**

**yachiru: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**kenpatchi: you hit yachiru die (goes trying to kill kyuubi)**

**kyuubi: ha ha you can't get me**

**kenpatchi: get back here**

**neji: sigh. piers3333-sama does not own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective owners**

**yachiru: hey that was my line (gives neji an evil glare before chasing him trying to kill him)**

**neji:why me??**

**Fate: because i hate you**

**neji: nooooooooooooooooooo fate has betrayed me nooooooooooooooooooo**

**fate: he he**

_Iseriad- to answer your question about me only talking about 3 swords instead of 4 you will figure out why in this chapter, well you will if you are a bleach fan. oh and you also get a cookie yea you._

_Challenger- i don't know mabye_

_actionliker- yea you get a cookie 2_

_i would just like to say thanks for all the reviews and i will try to update as fast as i can i hope to get a new chapter out every day. i normally put a new one out at around 2 in the morning so yea._

_oh and i was thinking of adding spirts to the swords to help him what do you think_

_ph and also i just noticed my poll was not on my profile page sorry i fixed it it's there now sorry_

on with the story

(flashback)

"what did you do and who are you!" "i will answer you in that order i was just looking for a conpanion when i saw this boy getting attacked and then i stoped it while protecting the boy at the same time and as for my name it is.  
(end flashback)

"and as for my name it is Zaraki Kenpa " "Ken-Chan" yelled a very hiper small girl with pink hair and a badge on her left shoulder that read "lutenent" while jumping on his shoulder.

(ahem.)

As i was saying my name is Zaraki Kenpatchi" said zaraki. and my name is yachiru kusajishi also known as the lutenit of the 11th squad it's nice of you to ask thanks. exclaims a very happy yachiru.

"ok thats all well and good but you two will have to come with me now" says a sweatdroping sandame.

"i'm sorry but we don't have time for that" said zaraki and then he used his sword to stab the air and a set of doors opened up and he walked through them.

"ummmm what was that" the sandame mumbled "i don't know sir" said the snake anbu

"whatever let's just get naruto to the hosiptal now" said the sandame

"Rodger, Rodger" (use droid voice here) chorused the anbu.

unknow to anybody though because of the fact naruto was around zaraki when he was in a near death state he absorbed some of his reatsu making him a potential shinigami..(i think that's what happens)

(naruto's mind)  
when naruto awoke he was in a sewer and he thought "ugh why did the villagers have to throw me in a sewer" crys naruto but suddunly he hars a song. the songs melody drifted to his ears and calmed him down. the song went

come little childern i'll take thy

away into a land of inchantments

come little children the times come to play

here in my garden of magic

as the song repeated itself over and over naruto got up and followed the sound of the voice as he walked along he saw a gigant cage with the word seal on a pice of paper holding the bars together. behind the bars was a beautiful woman she had red hair that looked as soft as silk, she had eyes like rubys the way they sparckled in the dim light and she had a perfect figure not that naruto took any notice of this. as naruto waked closer to the bars the presence smiled and offered a hand to naruto. naruto took the hand and walked to the person who just continued to sing. naruto soon felt his eyes growing heavy so he rested his head on the persons legs after they sat down adn fell asleep. the person only smiled and stroked the hair of naruto while contuning to sing.

(outside in hosiptal)

'hokage-sama,hokage-sama" yelled a frantic medic 'yes,yes what is it spit it out" replied the hokage "it's naruto he's...

dum dum dum dum see what will haen in the next chapter ( i hope to get it out tomorow) oh and please review

oh and if you didn't know that song was from the movie hocus pocus

i have a bit of writers block but i wil get over it and try to update again on monday also the chapters should be longer than the 1st 3


	4. authors note please read

sorry everyone for the long delay in my updating i just had a lot to do recently and i finially have some free time so i should be updating soon but i just wanted to ask for your help i need a name for narutos sword. also i also need some help deciding what characters should be in this story help me please i will try to have the next chapter updated later today and at the latest tomorow thanks

piers3333


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the long wait for an update I had some stuff to do but I will try to update more often I will say this now and I will say this again at the end of the chapter I would really like it if I could have 12 reviews by the time I update this story again

naruto: hi everybody

kyuubi: shut up kit

naruto: make me

kyuubi: ok I will

naruto: ahhhhhhh

Piers3333: will you both just shut up

Naruto and kyuubi: sorry

piers3333: now will one of you do the disclaimer

Kyuubi: i will. piers3333 does not own any o

yachiru: that's my line (hits kyuubi) piers3333 does not own any of the characters they belong to their respective owners

Piers3333: thank you yachiru (gives yachiru candy)

yachiru: yea! candy and your welcome

last time

'hokage-sama,hokage-sama" yelled a frantic medic

'yes, yes what is it spit it out" replied the hokage

"it's naruto he's...

on with the story

"it's naruto he's surrounded in a red mist and anytime one of us tries to get near him they get severely burned' said a scared medic

"ok, ok, ok let's just calm down and see what's happening with naruto " the sandame replied 

as they walked down the numerous hallways leading to naruto's room everything seemed fine but when they got to naruto's room something seemed off. there was no way they would be prepaid for what awaited them once they got inside. sounding naruto was a red haze, it seemed to be healing naruto of all of his injuries

"kyuubi" murdered the sandame

"ya it seems the kyuubi's chakra is healing the boy" said the medic

"ya it seems so" said the sandame as he started to walk closer to naruto he felt a burning sensation all over his body and noticed that the kyuubi's chakra was attacking him, so he backed off and everything returned to normal

"well the only thing we can do now is wait and see what happens right." said the sandaime

"right" replied the medic

Inside naruto's mind

naruto just woke up and was looking around. but he was confused he wasn't were he was before now he was in what looked like a meadow surrounded by trees and off in the distance you could see a water fall. he soon heard footsteps approaching he looked up and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a sapphire colored dress that had hour glasses on it with blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. she looked to naruto and said "hi"

naruto even though he was curious where he was for some reason seemed to trust the person and he replied "hi my name's naruto what's yours"

"my me is ..."

what's that i didn't hear it"

the woman looked sad" sigh i guess your not ready to hear my name but you are close"

naruto was confused" why"

because there is power in a name and i guess you aren't ready for my power yet"

"oh, ok" replied naruto with a tone of sadness in his voice

"don't worry I'll always be here for you ok"

naruto's mood brightened up at that "you mean that"

the woman smiled" yes, yes i do"

"thanks" replied naruto

suddenly the woman seemed to get a far out look on her face and suddenly she said" naruto there are some people waiting for you outside"

a confused looking naruto then asked" what do you mean we are outside aren't we"

the woman smacked her face "stupid me if forgot to tell you this is your mind but you have to go now but when you go back to sleep just think about talking to me and you will come here ok"

"ya ok" replied naruto

outside naruto's mind

as naruto slowly regained (conciseness) spelling may be wrong he noticed that the sandame was pacing around and had a worried expression on his face. naruto coughed weakly to get his attention .

"ah naruto your awake" exclaimed the excited sandame

"ya I'm (yawn) awake" replied a sleepy naruto

"ah yes that is good but can you tell me what you remember about what happened last night" asked the sandame

"ya well i passed out because the villagers were beating me again for some reason then I was in my mind and I met this pretty lady she tried to tell me her name but I couldn't hear her she said it was ok though because I was getting close"

"ok well if that's all how about after I get you released from the hosipal and we can go to ichiracus and get some ramen" said the sandame"

"YEA RAMEM" screamed naruto so loudly that everyone in the village heard him. This unfourtnally for kakashi sparked guy to go off on to a power of youth rant to anoy him"

(ha ha poor kakashi) a

(timeskip) ater naruto and the sandame got the ramen naruto is now at his appartment

Naruto just finished getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door he went and answered it. in front of him stood an anbu who told him he had to go see the hokage in the morning. Naruto agreed and went to bed.

(in naruto's mindscape)

"hello again naruto" said the girl

"hi" replied naruto 

"now I know your not ment to know this yet but you have the kyuubi sealed inside your body an" she sudduly stoped to see the look on naruto's face. It was a good thing she did she saw that naruto was very shocked and his eves had glazed over as if he was in deep thought.

"ummm naruto are you ok" asked the girl

"so that's why they hate me I'm the kyuubi" cried naruto

"NO,No,No,No,No they hate you because they think you're the kyuubi but your not you are just a child who has had a heavy burden placed on them"

.naruto looked relieved but still he cried. The woman walked over to naruto and nelt down becide him and comforted him while he cried. After naruto stoped crying he asked the girl "if the kyuubi is sealed inside me may I meet it"

"sure let's go" on the way to meet kyuubi naruto noticed what the scenery was like it looked like a maze but he had a feeling in his gut that told him if he looked at the maze from the sky it would look like an hour glass.

"ok were here" said the girl"

As naruto looked ahead he saw a gigantic gate looming ahead with the word seal on a paper tag suddenly 21 gigant red eyes opened and the kyuubi said

"_**So my Jailer has finialy come to visit me I'm flattered" **_

Even though naruto was scared he muttered up enough currage courage to ask the kyuubi a couple of questions "um kyuubi 1st off what is your gender I don't want to be confused and secondly why did you attack konoha"

The kyuubi was rather surprised by these questions but answered them anyways _**"I'm a guy, you nitwit and as for why I attacked konoha it is simple they……"**_

Sorry for the shortness but I got to get to bed It's around 3:00 in the morning and I've been up since 6 so yea but I wanted to say I want at least 13 reviews before I put my next chapter out and I will try to make my chapters this long or longer from now on 

Thanks 

Oh and if anyone can tell me what I'm trying to hint at what naruto's sword's power will be you get an imaginary cookie yea cookie"

Gara: my cookies give them back"

Me: no my cookies now say by to everyone

Gara: humph 

Ja ne don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

hi everybody sorry if you were looking for a chapter this isn't one but i'm almost done with the next one but i have a little writers block and need some hlep i would also like to tell you that school has started for ame and i won't be able to update as fast .

sorry

but any ideas would be helpfull you can either leave it in a review or you can message me

thanks

piers3333


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody I just am writing this to say I now have time in school to write my stories but it may take a while because I only have about 30 minutes 1st block but I will try my best to get it done

Hi everybody I just am writing this to say I now have time in school to write my stories but it may take a while because I only have about 30 minutes 1st block but I will try my best to get it done. Oh and also I won't update until I get 12 reviews I don't care what they say but I like getting reviews it helps me write and I also need some ideas for my story so suggest anything I need the ideas please give them to me also I have a little bit of my next chapter next to me but I'm really not really meant to be writing this right now in class I'm meant to write my project that my class is writing on.

but i need help so help me send me in any ideas that you have for my story any at all i don't care how stupid you may think they are send then to me in a review

thanks

piers3333

also i should get the next chapter out in a week or 2 i'm trying to make it a few thousand words per chapter so yea for me it may take a while

thanks bye


	8. Chapter 8

hi everybody this is piers3333 just writing to say i have writes block for my naruto andthe 4 holy swords story but a great idea just poped into my head tell me which you think is better

naruto crossover with stargate

naruto crossover wth negima

nart crossover with fire emblem

naruto crossover wit star wars

naruto crossover with charmed

i have ideas on how to make all of htem work but i need help with some of them becasue i don't konw which one to pick i have great ideas for the naruto crossover with fire emblem/charmed and stargate but i don' know ho i am ging to do the others but you can use these ideas if you want just tell me if your going to write a story wing any of there ideas because i want to read these storiesk so yea also i need your help diciding which story to start writing on so message me at myhomepage thingy and tell me which story i should start writing on also just to let you know revies give me insporation to write my stories so review to my stories when i put them out becasue theywil help also please give me usefull sugestions in the reviews to help me get my stories un writer blocked thanks piers3333

aso as a note i wuld also need a beta for the stories i am ging to write so if anyone wants to e the beta for the stories just message me of thanks \\ 


End file.
